Species 11: Everyday Life with a Dullahan
Species 11: Everyday Life with a Dullahan (第１１種 デュラハンのいる日常, Dai-Jūichi-shu: Durahan no Iru Nichijō '') is the eleventh episode of the Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls anime series. Publicly released on the 15th September, 2015, the episode was directed by Tatsuya Yoshihara and scripted by Kazuyuki Fudeyasu, with creative input from story creator Okayado. The series was animated and produced by the animation studio Lerche. Plot Frustrated because of their repeated failure to uncover the mysterious "D", who has sent a second and more threatening letter, the MON members (minus Doppel, who isn't interested) decide to take matters into their own hands and have Kimihito date each and ALL of them in one day! First, Tionishia nearly kills Kimihito by dragging him (literally!) off to different shops, including a dress shop where even the largest size proves too small for her, but Kimihito's revealing that he can expertly alter normal clothing to fit liminals wins her over. Next, Zombina drags Kimihito off to a zombie film; later, when her hand comes off and he uses his sewing skills to reattach it, she is impressed (as well as by his seeing her as a girl and a person rather than a "monster") but in order to tease him deliberately detaches a breast and gets him to sew it back on as well! The last "date" is with a very self-conscious Manako, who becomes flustered by his being able to look her straight in the eye. The "date" is interrupted by Manako spotting a shadowy figure following them, and all three MON girls team up to apprehend the stalker, who is indeed "D" but revealed to be Doppel, who sent the first letter as a joke ... but not the second, as Kimihito finds out when a scythe is pressed against his throat by a mysterious girl with purple skin and dressed in black! Later that evening, the girls are shocked when Kimihito brings home a headless girl, totally freaking Miia out! Kimihito, Cerea, Papi, Mero and a very reluctant Miia search the nearby park where the head rolled into; the head is eventually located and actually talks to Kimihito, admitting that she sent the second letter and asking him to restore her to her body! The conversation is interrupted by the jumpy police officer, who totally freaks out upon seeing Kimihito holding the head! Thanks to some unexpected and unintentional help from Papi, the gang gets away and returns home with the head. Once she and her head are restored to each other, the girl reveals herself as a dullahan, a Reaper of Souls, and that she has come to claim a member of the household who "is on the verge of death" ... Kimihito! |} |} After credit Beastiary * Dullahan * Dryad * Alroune * Mandragora Trivia * This episode is based on Chapters 22 and 23 of the manga series. * This episode possesses no intermission cards. * Due to her popularity and specific wishes that she be included from her fans, Okayado insisted with producers that Polt make an appearance in the anime series, even if her introduction chapter was not included. As a result, Polt makes three cameo appearances in Episode 10 and a cameo appearance in Episode 11 of the anime show. Differences from the Manga 'Chapter 22:' *Doppel appears only in the final two scenes of episode's first half. In the manga she appears transformed in the clothes store, in the Manga Café, and in the park. 'Chapter 23:''' *In the episode all five girls greet Kimihito Kurusu and Lala in the entrance hall of the Kurusu House with Miia pushing Meroune Lorelei's wheelchair. In the manga Miia opens the front door, with Centorea Shianus pushing Meroune Lorelei's wheelchair. *In the episode Lala's panties are black, while in the manga chapter they are white. Category:Episodes